vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfor (VLD)
King Alfor is the deceased king of Planet Altea, father of Princess Allura, and the original Red Paladin of Voltron. He is the one who built the Voltron Lions from a Trans-Reality Comet that crashed into Planet Daibazaal. He was killed by Zarkon ten thousand years ago after scattering the Voltron Lions and placing his daughter and Coran in a deep sleep, but not before creating an artificial intelligence from his memories and storing them within the Castle of Lions. Appearance AlforYoung.png|Alfor in his youth. AlforSword.png|Armor and sword. Alfor has the appearance of a tall, older Altean man with brown skin, white hair, a white full beard. As an Altean, his ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and he has small sickle-shaped marks of light blue situated on his cheekbones, right under each of his blue eyes. The pupils of his eyes have a noticeable pink in the center of them. Alfor's hair is cut just above his shoulders and he has long bangs swept to the right of his face. The king wears royal white armor over a black space suit, accented with gold and the bright Altean blue, along with a darker blue cape that reaches his ankles and is kept clasped over his right shoulder. Personality Most of the king's personality can only be gleamed from Allura's memories, Coran's reminiscing, and the artificial intelligence stored in the Castleship. Alfor was a noble leader advocating for the Alteans to value peace and diplomacy, going so far as to trust and ally with Zarkon's Galra Kingdom and build the Black Lion on the Galra home planet. He was under the belief that leaders must know when to make heavy sacrifices, and that risking Voltron falling into Zarkon's hands once the Galra betrayed him was out of the question, though his AI later regrets the decision not to take a stand and fight because of the countless lives lost by fleeing and hiding Voltron. Despite the perceived mistake, Alfor is shown to be a wise king who thought ahead for any possible outcome, including his own death, though he aimed to live to see his daughter again. This foresight lead to the storage of his memories. Alfor seemed to be calm and kind, and he enjoyed traveling with Coran to various locations in the universe, including Balmera and Unilu swap moons. He was respectful of the balance of the universe and the role creatures played in it, such as Balmera, which he restored with Quintessence after removing Power Crystals. He was not impervious to becoming angry, as he is said to have gotten furious at Coran for being swindled and is shown scolding Allura in his memories. But even under heavy attack by Zarkon with defeat looming overhead, Alfor retained a controlled and level-headed demeanor. He loved his daughter dearly and strived to protect her from suffering; it is this love that is twisted into a nefarious plot by the Galra Crystal corrupting the Castleship, but Alfor's love and good heart is strong enough to shine through the corrupted AI and direct Allura on what must be done for the greater good, which is ultimately the complete erasure of the last remnants of his being, proving the extent of Alfor's self-sacrificing and noble nature. Abilities King Alfor has shown to have skills with magic, able to use some sort of energy or spell to make Allura fall unconscious. He has been suggested in flashbacks to be a "sacred" Altean that can perform a ceremony to restore a Balmera with Quintessence after extracting its Crystals. Previously, the king of Altea was the pilot of the Castle of Lions, implying he was one of the rare Alteans who could power a teludav device and create wormholes. Trivia * Alfor claims that Allura is his only child. * When Coran takes the new Paladins to the original Paladins' favorite restaurant, he describes the Paladins' table as having five names in each respective Paladin's color. He points out King Alfor's name, which does not appear any particular Paladin color, which suggests the king was not a Paladin. This is an error, as Alfor is the original Red Paladin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Paladins Category:Deceased